Let Me Teach You the Ways
by Heyiheardurawildone
Summary: A/U: Clarke is a city girl, she loves her life in Arcadia. What will happen when her mother suddenly tells her that they are leaving to live in a dull, rural countryside, Ton D.C? She doesn't think her life could get any worse, that is until she meets the all knowing, ever mysterious, farm girl Lexa. She hates Ton D.C but will Lexa help Clarke change the way she thinks about it?
1. Chapter 1

**Let Me Teach You the Ways**

 **Chapter One**

'- First day is always going to be hard, Honey. But I swear that you will come to love living here. It is going to take some getting used too, from the both of us but I can already feel the energy of being somewhere new; somewhere different. Don't you feel it too, Honey?'

The world outside of my mothers new and pristine Volvo car may be rushing past us in a quick blur of greens and blues and dark-grey, from the road we're driving past, but within the confines of my mothers car, the white leather seats rubbing against me, the silent hum of the air conditioning being turned up full blast – because my mothers a sucker for feeling cold every two seconds – and the sound of her meagre voice droning on and on beside me, does nothing but slow down the time in my world.

But then again, in my world time has been nothing but slow since the day my mother uttered those three earth-shattering words. The words that have lead us to where we are now, and where we will soon be heading in '- Just a few minutes' as my mother only ever replies whenever I ask.

It's been 'Just a few minutes' for the past four hours and Lord only knows exactly how long it really will be until we eventually get there.

To our new place.

Our new home.

Why must my mother torture me so?

'- Clarke? Clarke, I'm speaking to you here…' My mother's sudden voice comes back to me in loud waves, coming and going.

It's been like that the whole car journey so far and I already know that it isn't going to change anytime soon, no matter how much my mother may pester me into speaking more than just two syllables.

'- Clarke, can you at least try and make an effort. I'm trying to speak to you here, to converse with you. You. My daughter.' My mother spells out slowly for me like as if I didn't already know that she gave birth to me seventeen years ago.

'Yes Mother.' I sigh out, finally answering her, just to please her and hope that it will be enough for her to leave me alone. Of course it isn't, but it was worth a try.

'Ah now you talk to me, I haven't heard your lovely voice for hours now. I was beginning to worry that you may have lost it altogether.' She said with slight mirth.

'Nope, my voice isn't what I lost, just my whole life instead.' I cracked back with more snipe than I intended.

But seeing my mothers mouth go from opening in shock and then shutting closed, eyes wide as if the wind from outside just got knocked into her, was enough for me to not take back those words.

They were all true after all, and she knows it.

We may be going to a new place, to a new home, but that didn't mean I wanted to be a part of it.

I already had a home, a life, back in Arcadia. Now, that's all gone.

Why must my mother torture me so?

'You know I didn't want too Clarke-'

'No you wanted too, don't even try and lie to me Mother!' I snapped back, facing towards her as my mother struggled to keep her eyes from mine and the road ahead of her.

She was always eager to make sure her eyes never left the road when she drove, always. That was one thing I could not fault my mother for, her impeccable driving, then again everyone has always said that we are too alike, I'm exactly the same too. But then it's always been like that for us, ever since-

'Ok, so maybe I might have wanted for us to leave. But I have already explained my reasoning's as to why we are going enough times, I can't even count. You know that this is the best thing for us, Clarke. I really do think you are going to love living here… in time.' My mother ended her short speech looking me straight in the eyes, for all of a second, before she looked straight ahead again.

I let out a small sigh of relief as she did so, not even realising I was holding in that breath. I crossed my arms around my chest in a slight 'humph' whilst blowing back a piece of my stray blonde hair, before turning to gaze outside the passenger window again.

It was just the usual scenery of trees and bushes and a long, long winding road. The usual sight of green, blues and dark-grey, like it had been for the past four hours now.

We were definitely not in the city anymore.

/

' _Hey, Clarke!'_

 _I was sitting in my school canteen, lost in my own world, when I turned my head to see the hazelnut brown of my best friend's hair hanging in front of me, as she leaned down to wrap her open arms around my shoulders. Her grip held firm as I enveloped her back, my arms wrapping around her waist. The embrace didn't last long as I knew that it wasn't the most comfortable position for a side-ways hug. I let out a whimsical chuckle at our failed attempt of a greeting, before replying back._

' _Octavia!' I let out happily, seeing my friends pretty, tanned features lighting up at the sight of me._

' _I feel like it's been forever!' She exclaimed, raising her hand to her chest, pouting slightly, almost as if her heart couldn't handle the pain of our separation._

' _It's only been two periods since last we saw each other.' I chuckled back._

' _Two periods, too long!' She let out dramatically, as she took the empty seat beside me with a loud 'humph.'_

' _Your clinginess amazes me, O, but I can't help but worry about how you will cope once lunch time is over and I head to another class again.'_

' _Ah don't remind me of our sweet parting already, Clarke, I only just got back to you. Leaving you is always such sweet sorrow!' She exclaimed lifting her hand up to rest on my cheek before dramatically turning her head to the side in a loud sigh of distain._

' _Nice to see your acting skills are improving, those extra drama lessons are coming in useful, O.' I told her truthfully, bubbling with laughter at the sight of Octavia's face coming back to me in such eagerness._

' _You really think so!' She dropped her hand from my face and started waving it around her in glee. ' Oh I'm so glad someone sees it, I was beginning to think of dropping out seeing as Bellamy is having way too much fun winding me up about it.' Octavia let out with a genuine disheartened sigh._

 _My forehead crinkled as my face began to frown seeing the upset in Octavia's eyes. Her big brother always had to take things one step too far in their never ending battle of wits._

' _What's he been saying, O. You know that I can make him apologise right, but if it's more than that I will happily slap a bitch if I have too.' I told her sternly, my face nothing but hard and serious and Octavia's face brightened instantly._

' _As much as I'd love to see you taking Bellamy down limb for limb, I do also think that won't be necessary. You know how he is, he can't help but throw in a joke here and there, it isn't anything I can't handle myself.'_

' _Okay fine, I'll let it go this time, but you seriously should never think of dropping out of something you clearly love so much. I know how hard you work in Drama, it's like Your subject-'_

' _I am the captain of the soccer team too, Clarke, don't forget that.' Octavia reminded me, her finger pointed in my direction._

' _As well as your greatness in all things sport,' I amused her, which worked as she eagerly wiggled in her seat in delight. 'Don't ever let anyone's words or actions stop you in your tracks, okay. You are an amazing captain; you're climbing higher and higher in your acting skills, having only been taking extra lessons for a few months now. I know that you are going to be the best in your class soon, and I'm pretty sure the lead role in the play this year was literally made for you. Go for it all, okay, don't ever give up.' My blue eyes looked straight into Octavia's warm browns earnestly, they never once faltered and Octavia did nothing but look back, her grin on her face growing wider._

 _I am never one to compliment my friends too much on things, or give random speeches, but when it comes to times like this, when I know they genuinely need to hear something positive about them, I'm always more than ready to help them out._

 _I never like the thought of my friends failing in life just because they let other people's words affect them. Maybe I really should have been the head of the Bullying Campaign last year, like all my friends kept pestering me to be. Oh well, it's too late now, they gave it to my oldest and dearest friend Wells Jaha instead. Like that boy isn't the head of everything else already, including the school in which I attend, Jaha Academy, his father is the Chairman of the school just like the other father Jaha's have been before him. Wells doesn't even need school, he is pretty much made in my eyes._

' _Hey love birds, make some room!' I'm suddenly jolted from my thoughts and away from my best friends eyes when I catch a glimpse of dark black hair tied up and olive skin squeeze in between the small gap between Octavia and me._

' _Raven! Must you do this every time?' I groan out as I'm made to move down a space to make room for my good friend Raven to fit in too._

 _As if the round table we are currently sat on in the middle of the school cafeteria hasn't got enough room for her. Raven just lets out a happy hum and a cheeky smile in my direction as she slams her tray down in front of her ungracefully, her bottle of milk falling sideways and knife and fork jumping off her tray and landing on the table surface instead._

 _That's my friend Raven for you._

' _So gracious Raven.' I let out my thoughts._

' _As I will always be.' She tells me with a wide grin and mirth in her dark eyes._

 _I just chuckle and shake my head at her usual behaviour._

' _So what's crack-a-lackin' in the lunch hall today?' Raven asked nosily, peering around the school canteen as if drama would just suddenly jump out before her._

' _Oh nothing really, just the usual fight between two guys over a girl, a teacher getting arrested for sleeping with a student and a can of worms being reported to the head teacher from the school cafeteria.' I told her easily._

' _Oh really, a whole scene of a crime?' Ravens face brightened up as she played along._

' _Yes, you missed it all, it really was quite entertaining.'_

' _Police came and everything,' Octavia playfully recounted the story. 'The whole ordeal, handcuffs and reports being taken, which I obviously accounted for, knowing the whole thing that was going on between the two the whole time, I mean really who isn't surprised with this school.' We all chuckled as Octavia's eyebrow rose._

' _Damn, I have one make out session after Chemistry and I miss out on everything.' Raven's voice rose suddenly as if she truly was sad to miss out on school drama._

' _Wait, what? You had a make out session-'_

' _With who, where?' Octavia finished for me. The both of us turning on Raven so fast she didn't even have time to reach for her apple, which she quickly dropped as she faced the both of us with her lips sealed shut but the tips reaching all the way to her eyes, it was obvious that she would spill all._

' _With Wick!' She dropped out quickly, her fist covering her mouth as if she just let out a top government secret._

 _The sound of all of us girls squealing in delight and excitement broke out all over the canteen, causing a few heads to turn our way to try and see what the fuss was about._

 _We would have carried on like that for some time too, if it wasn't for my other two friends, Jasper and Monty, rounding on us wanting to know what all the happiness was about. Jasper's skinny form and his long, brown hair just about covering his eyes filled my vision as he came in between Raven and I eager to know the gossip._

 _I just rolled my eyes at him and told him to ask Raven, seriously he could be worse than my Asian friend Monty sometimes, and he was gay, he loved everything to do with drama and gossip. He, too, was taking Drama with Octavia, and I knew that it wouldn't be long until I saw the both of them playing the lead roles in the school play. The boy could act when he wanted too. Just like I knew he was now, standing to the side of Jasper, slightly behind him and pretending to not really be as interested as I knew he was._

 _Looking up and around at my dear friends, I couldn't help but feel a warmth flood my heart. I couldn't contain my smile as my eyes lit up listening on as Raven relived her story of how her and Wick kept endlessly flirting during all of Chemistry, which of course lead to them escaping to the janitor closet just around the corridor for a quick make out before lunch._

 _The laughter of my friends as they all joked around, Jasper telling Raven he wanted to hear all the juicy gossip, whereas Octavia pretended not to throw up at the details. I couldn't help but keep quiet as I just listened and watched, the way it usually was every lunch time and break. I always knew when I would see my friends interacting like this, and my table filling up more once Wells and Bellamy would come along and the strong arms and broad shoulders of Finn would encircle my waist as he dropped a light kiss on my cheek which I would always swat away before seeing Raven's small smile wobble for a moment, the conversations growing more and more, the laughter getting louder, I knew that my days here in school truly were the best days of my life. Seeing my friend's everyday always made me want to go to school more, just to be around them. Life couldn't be more perfect…_

'-Clarke, Honey, we're nearly here now. Truly, we're just coming around the corner.' My mothers light voice filled my senses and entered my brain. Her gentle touch shook my shoulders as if trying to wake me up, even though I didn't actually fall asleep.

It was just a daydream, a distant memory…

One that I could remember all too clearly as if it wasn't just two moths ago.

Before the news, before my mother said those three life-changing words, before everything in my life went horribly wrong.

Back when my life was more than perfect, back when I had a life at all.

Now I had to make a new one, away from Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Wells and Finn… away from Jaha Academy, away from the inner city of Arcadia. Straight ahead to never-ending trees, bushes and fields – so, so many fields – to the small, tiny village of Ton D.C.

A new life, straight ahead, towards nothing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey, so after reading many great the 100 fanfics about our favourite couple, Clexa (they are endgame no matter what the show may say!) I thought that I would try my own, especially after this particular idea wouldn't get out of my head. I hope that you take the time to read and enjoy and please let me know your thoughts, I love to hear what people think, this is just a quick first chapter leading to what will happen next, let me know if you think I should continue or not. Please enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** No character's are my own, although I so wish they were, I would have let Heda go a much more honourable way #Lexadeservedbetter! (who agrees with me?)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** No characters or places are my own.

 **AnnaBernsdorff:** Thank you I'm glad that you're liking it so far! Here is the next chapter for you!

 **SiamPrisa:** I absolutely agree with you there! That's how our commander should've gone, real herione style!

 **CArias:** Thank you so much, your comment made me smile! Let me know what you thought on this next one!

* * *

 **Let Me Teach You the Ways**

 **Chapter Two**

 _'Just One call. One call that's all it will take. Remember that, Clarke; we are all just one call away.' Octavia muttered into my arms, her voice whispering sweet reassurances into my ear as I held onto her just a little bit longer, tighter, than our usual everyday hugs._

 _This was something we would do, everyday, see each other and then give a small hug; everyday._

 _It wasn't going to be like that anymore. There wasn't going to be an Octavia to hug each day, anymore._

 _My heart ripped that little bit more inside of me and I just couldn't let her go. My arms squeezed her closer to me until there was no possible way for us to be closer and I choked back a sob, my throat raw and dry._

 _'I will miss you, O.' I whispered back into her ear._

 _I felt Octavia's grip around my shoulders tighten, I felt her shudder as a wobbly breath escaped her. I felt her head tilt up slightly and her stomach contract as she inhaled a deep breath of air, before letting it out and burying her head into my neck again._

 _'We said we weren't going to say that. That we would still see and talk to each other so there would be nothing to miss.' She shuddered out, and I could tell it was taking everything in her to not break down those walls she was holding up so bravely. She didn't want her tears to fall either, but I think we both knew that they were going too._

 _'You're right, nothing to miss, I'm going to skype you everyday, and we will still text and call, so it'll be just like everyday really.' I promised her, holding onto that belief with everything I had because there was no way I wasn't going to talk to her everyday. There was no way I wasn't having Octavia still be in my life._

 _She is my best friend after all._

 _'Just one call, Clarke, one call away…'_

'- So what do you think, Honey, it doesn't look so bad around here does it?' My mother asked her eyes hopeful as if she truly expected me to reply with something, anything.

I looked around me with my arms tightly crossed around my chest and lifted up an eyebrow in my mother's direction. I wanted to let out a gut-wrenching laugh at my mothers truly glowing smile on her pale face. This place was the epitome of bad; it was so horrid here 'bad' wasn't even a good word to explain it.

All around us were so many different types of trees, all fresh green with some leaves growing its autumn hue of tinted orange and red. Along the row of trees behind me was a long field, this one full of green grass and barrels of hay piled on top of it. The field would have been hard to see due to the overhanging trees in front of it if it wasn't for the small hill right at the end of the field. Just at the end of the road, on our left side, is another long field but this one didn't have as much grass on it as it was filled with mud, so I assumed it must be a growing vegetable field.

I had seen so many, many fields during our drive here I started to guess what field held animals, food or pure flowers as a way of passing time; it didn't work, time had still bore on anyway.

But as well as the pure nature surrounding us there were a few houses along our long road, all of which looked completely different to the other, most of the houses, though, weren't all that big but had lavish whites or light brown colours and gorgeous plants plotted all along their front yards, most of which had small fences all around them. Ours was almost the same, minus the small fence and minus the gorgeous plants. Our front yard had a long pathway in the middle of two newly cut green lawns, which lead up to our front porch. The house was probably the biggest one I had seen so far on our street, except for the overly big house right at the end of our lane, right next door to the vegetable field, which we had driven by and I had to remind myself to keep my mouth shut as to not look overly star-struck at the size of it.

Our house was all white, with dark blue painted ledges outside our front windows, small plotted flowers of white and yellow daises sat along the front of the house giving it some colour, which I assumed was done to give the house a homey and loving affect, but it just made me roll my eyes at its cute frame.

The house extended out at the front and went along down the side where the front porch was, and I could tell straight away that it was a lot bigger than our two bedroom house out in the city. It looked a lot cleaner and pure too, with its grand stature and tall roof; it looked too rich and innocent to be our home. It wasn't dark-grey and lonesome like our house back in Arcadia, and I could guess that it probably didn't house rats every so often either; which is something that may sound unpleasant but that was what I had grown used too back home. Living a not-so-perfect lifestyle was what I knew and loved our small, but cosy home was just that, it was our _home_ and it was nothing like this tall, elegant house standing in front of us. This natural beauty of outside life was not what I had grown accustomed too and that wasn't going to start now.

I hated this place and I hated this house already.

I didn't care that it may look like every girls dream home, it wasn't _my_ home and that was all that mattered.

So I gave my mother a small nod, as I gave one last look around, my nose crinkling slightly as the fresh smell of manure coming from the fields hit my senses and I felt my body shiver. I'd give her what she wished, I would talk, but that didn't mean that I'd say anything she would like me too.

'Yes, there's nothing like the smell of rotting manure to get you going in the day. We are surrounded by Farms Mother!' I exclaimed my arms rose as I exaggerated looking around me.

What good is this place? There is nothing here, nothing to do, no one to see, no noises, no sounds, no sights, nothing!

Ton D.C was in the middle of nothing!

How could my mother torture me so?

My mother just chose to ignore my outburst as she lifted her hand to click a button on her car keys. A small 'beep-beep' was heard before the trunk of the car lifted itself up and my mother hastily turned to go grab our luggage.

My arms slapped down to my sides as I let out a frustrated groan and kicked the air around me.

This place was going to be the death of me.

I was bored of being here already and we had only just got out the car.

But before I could let out another sound my mother came back into my view, hefting up a big cardboard box that she had rested on her hip.

'Look, I have just about had it with your teenage tantrums now.' My mother told me sternly. 'I could handle it whilst we packed our things. I could even handle it when we were standing right in front of the delivery drivers and I was telling them where things go. In the car it was a little better because at least you chose to stay quiet instead of act out, but I'm not putting up with it now that we are here, because if it hasn't already occurred to you then I will tell you now. We. Are. Here. Now! We are not going to go back, so suck it up and put on a brave face for the kind men that will be with us shortly, and actually help me with the boxes, got it!' My mother said the last words so slowly, punctuating each word just to get the message across, which I had heard loud and clear.

Her eyes darkened for a split-second more before she turned her head to the sound of the delivery van finding our driveway and beginning to park. She gave them a smile and a nod before turning to give me one last withering look, and then heading towards the house.

Our new house.

In our new street.

In our new town.

I sucked in the manure air into my lungs before letting out one loud sigh and begrudgingly listening to what my mother had said. As angry as I was with her right now, she was right; we are here now and here to stay. I couldn't put it off anymore, not now that I was standing right outside our brand new home.

So instead of giving my mother a snaky reply back, I headed for the trunk to help pack things away.

We were so not in Arcadia anymore.

/

The day had finally arrived. It was actually here.

What everyone, in all of Ton D.C had been waiting for, but never truly knowing when it would arrive, had actually arrived.

And everyone was talking about it. We were all eager to see, all eager to know, just like everything that ever happened in this small village, people would talk; just like they were talking now.

It was today.

The new people had finally arrived.

And I had to admit, I was just as eager as everyone else to see them, meet them. But that didn't mean I was going to partake in everyone's endless drivel, in all their nosy gossip already. Honestly, the new family had only _just_ arrived, an hour ago, and the gossip that was floating around the village already was bordering on ridiculous.

'I heard that it's a tight-knit family, yes like the strange type that are way _too_ close, you know the one I mean, Isla-'

'Oh, really?'

'- No, I heard that they aren't even close at all! Apparently the mother and daughter barely even look at each other; I mean can you imagine that type of relationship-'

'Well the poor husband must have his work cut out for him them-'

'Shh, shh, be careful what you say around them, I heard that there isn't even a husband-'

'No husband! But they have the second biggest house in Ton D.C. Gustus' farm is the only one bigger than theirs. The mother must have a good job then.'

'Oh do behave Indra! She's the new private doctor, you know, I highly doubt its anything to do with that.'

'Well you never know with these city folk-

'They're from the city!'

'You didn't know?'

'Oh Lord, help us all, there's a broken family, with an unhappy mother-daughter relationship living in our street and to make it worse, they're from the city!'

News around Ton D.C really does travel fast, and all it took for me to find out everything about the family living down my street was to step outside my father's farm and take a walk.

That really is all it takes around here.

But then seeing everyone's faces, from the elders to small children, so elated with glee, hearing them actually eager and talking amongst themselves again – something of which hasn't happened in a long while – was like sweet music to my ears. I couldn't help but stroll down my street, hands tucked into my dark-blue dungarees, with a small smile etching onto my cheeks.

Ton D.C may be nosy as anything, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

This is _my_ village after all. My place, My town, _My_ people.

/

The rays of sunlight beat on my back, the heat causing perspiration to hit me as I headed back to my farm, hearing enough of the gossip from the world outside to last me the day, I didn't need to know anything else.

Crazy, busy city people, that's exactly what our quiet and peaceful village needed; more of those. I couldn't help but roll my eyes internally at just the thought of them; they probably had terrible attitudes and horrible manners, the daughter already sounded like a handful arguing with her own mother – I would have never done that to mine…

Not to mention they were already showing off their nice, glamorous new car out the front of their lawn.

I detested them already.

But I wasn't going to let it show. I wasn't going to be like the many people here in my village, letting their judgments cloud their minds.

I strolled, slowly, up through our front lawn, full of fresh, wild flowers that I had planted myself last winter, and past our rickety front porch, the wooden floorboards being so old that they would creak every other step. Sometimes it would be enough to annoy me, but today I just let out a crack of a smile at the sound. Today seemed like a good day, with the sunshine out and brand new neighbours; I felt that I could smile today.

I walked inside my house and instantly smelt that rich, mahogany smell of wooden floorboards and pure oak furniture surrounding our large living area. The slight hint of coffee beans wafting from the kitchen let me know that my father was up and around the home somewhere, most likely out back like he always tended to be.

After letting the smell of home reach me one last time I decided to head out there, and I wasn't overly surprised to find my father in the large, spacious garden. He was standing next to our fur tree, facing the stump of a tree opposite it. He had a large block of wood, most likely from a tree branch, placed on top of it and within a split second I watched in awe as he strongly brought down the metal axe he held in his tight grasp, chopping through the thick wood in one strike, only letting a small 'grunt' out as he swung.

Even after seeing him do that nearly everyday, for nineteen years I never grew tired of watching him cut through block after block of wood as if he were simply cutting paper with scissors. It takes real strength to do that, and I always watched on in fascination.

'Hey Dad!' I called out, after the second piece of wood I watched him cut through easily, realising that he might not have heard my entrance.

My voice caught his attention, though; as he suddenly brought down his arms from atop his head and turned to face me. I heard the axe smack down on top of the tree stump with a loud 'thunk.' His gruff features, covered mostly by his long, thick beard hit me instantly and I smiled back at seeing his eyes warm up upon my appearance.

My father was always a man of few words, something of which I learnt to grow used to rather quickly; if I ever truly felt I needed to speak with him I always knew to look into his eyes more than anything, for he portrayed everything just through his chocolate brown eyes.

'Lexa.' He said back, short, simple, with a firm nod of his head, his woollen hat wobbling slightly as he did so.

I took to walking closer to him, following his lead as he moved to meet me half way.

'Have you heard the news?' I asked him; mostly rhetorically as it was plain to see that everyone had heard the news by now, even if it was only eleven in the morning.

News travels fast in Ton D.C, after all.

My father gave another firm nod in response, his features never changing from his usual demeanour, which made it hard for me to decipher how he truly felt about it.

I bore the same look, not wanting him to see how I felt either, knowing how he would feel if he knew I had made my judgement already.

'I hope that you haven't taken to listening to our people, Lexa.' My father told me firmly, his features growing hard as he watched me lift my head, not wishing to give him a response but he had me figured out already.

I never could seem to fool my father.

'You know that peoples words-'

'Are just weakness of their minds, yes, you have told me that once before.' That was a lie, he had told me that every day of my life, but my father seemed to accept my response with a hard sigh and nod.

'You will do well to remember it. We do not condone judgement in this household and you know it. For to judge-'

'Is to be judged in return, I know.' I finished for him once again, something I had also heard him say once before.

'Exactly, that is why before we let our people's words affect our thoughts we must go to meet these new people ourselves.' He said, gruffly, and I gasped in indignation, he couldn't be serious?

Nobody else had gone to speak with them yet, nobody daring to risk meeting the outsiders first.

Why must my father torture me so?

But before I could utter out a word my father lifted up his hand and I did well to keep my mouth shut, eyes locking onto his own.

'This is exactly why we must go first, Lexa, to show people that we do not judge, not in our house, not in our town. We do not even know what this new family look like, and for all we know they could be a great addition to our street. We will do the right thing, Lexa, for it is what we always do.' My father finished his strong words by giving me one solid look and I knew straight away that his word was sealed.

We were going to be the ones to welcome the new family into our village, and that was final.

Knowing that there was no way of changing his mind, I lowered my gaze to the grass at our feet, giving him a low nod, when my father simply stood up straighter he knew that he had won this round.

My father was too good a man sometimes, it was daunting.

I could never be like him, no matter how hard I tried.

'We will go see them, dad, but can I least go to meet up with dear Lincoln first, it has been nearly a day since last we met and we have an awful lot of catching up to do.' I broke our slight silence and my father did nothing but let out a small chuckle, I watched as the noise bubbled up from within, making his shoulders bounce once, twice.

'You may, sweet child. I know with all this fuss going around you must be eager to speak with him, I had thought you had already done so, but I guess that was my mistake.' He let out good naturedly, the shine in his dark eyes returning at my asking.

My father always was fond of my closest and dearest friend, Lincoln Woods, they seemed to have many a thing in common and I enjoyed watching their interactions. But as much as I would have enjoyed that today, I would rather speak to him alone, as much as I respected my father's wishes, his way of thinking tended to rattle me sometimes.

Why must we go speak with them first?

My father was just too good a man at times.

Lincoln reminded me of him greatly, not through looks as he was the opposite of my father with his tall, dark tanned skin and smooth head, but through his personality; maybe that was why we had always got on well with each other. Well at least that, and because he didn't hold back for a second from hitting Markus Ark-Wright cold, in the stomach and face, when he pulled me by my ponytail back in kindergarten. He is a strong boy, even back then, and I never can seem to get rid of the small smile that would enter my face at the remembrance of that day.

'I will head to his now, I shouldn't take too long their.' I said, but then paused to think a second. 'Actually, I will meet him at our field as I know I will be at his house all day if his mother gets a hold of me.' I let out in laughter at the thought of Mrs. Woods and her whole-hearted nature, my father joining in too.

'That would be for the best. I really don't wish to put this off too long, Lexa. Be back within an hour.' He said thoroughly, I knew it wasn't a question.

An hour would be more than enough time for me to let out a small rant to Lincoln anyway, so I simply nodded my head in affirmation, quickly turning on my heels and heading out before he could change his mind.

/

'Come on, Clarke, just one more box to go.' My mother grunted, hurling another box into our house.

Where did all of these boxes even come from? I could have sworn that we didn't pack this much away last night. My mother and I have been going to and fro the house for the last hour now and we have only just put the last box inside our brand new house. How can two people possibly have so many things? I thought as I swung my arms around as I turned and headed back outside for the alleged last box.

Then again, I do have a lot of things for my room, it's mostly all the things I had in my old room but also new bits and pieces that my mother bought for me as a way of trying to win me over for the move. I think it's safe to say that it didn't work, that didn't mean I didn't stop my mother from buying me new things though, a girls got to do what a girls got to do and I needed new clothes.

After I placed the last box on top of a small pile of boxes in our living area I gave a loud sigh, stretching my arms and back in one long strain, my back muscles popping back into place from the endless lifting and bending we had just done. The delivery men didn't help with the smaller packages, they were still unloading my mothers big furniture's, mostly for her bedroom and the dining area.

Slowly everything was starting to come together; our living area is now mostly sorted as my mother directed them on where the couch and coffee table went. One man was even kind enough to fix our television and cables for us so we have that all loaded now too, the only main problem is that we have to wait a day or two for our internet connection to come through, seeing as we are in the middle of nowhere and apparently cable lines are far and few between around here. So speaking to Octavia via Skype or Facetime was off limits right now.

That didn't mean I couldn't call her, though, my cell phone had minimal telephone service but it was enough for her phone to ring when I clicked on her silly profile picture on my phone. It was one of Octavia pulling her tongue out whilst stretching her ears and crossing her eyes, she said that was her best silly face and it never stopped from making me laugh, even as I saw it on my phone I still let out a small chuckle.

A few laughs is exactly what I need right now, seeing as there has been a small strain of tension lingering in the air from the last argument my mother and I had outside the house. I could do with hearing a friendly voice at this moment and Octavia is the first person on my mind.

 _'Just one call, Clarke, one call away…'_

'Clarke?' After almost a minute of my ringing Octavia's sweet voice filled my ears and a warm smile planted itself on my face.

I let out a comforted hum as I chuckled. 'Yes, this is she.'

'CLARKE! Oh my god! You don't know how happy I am to hear from you!' Octavia screeched through the phone, the sound being so loud I had to pull my phone away from me a few inches before I could reply.

'Wow, someone's overly happy, it has only been a night since last I saw you Octavia, you saw my mother and I off remember?' I asked her jokingly.

'How can I forget the most depressing day of my life, Clarke? It was a struggle not to cry you know.' Her voice dropped instantly at my comment.

'The struggle is real, I know.' I nodded subconsciously, giving a little sigh, before perking up again 'but enough of sad memories, I want to know why you were so happy to hear from me?'

'Well because it's you calling me, my best friend whom I will hardly ever see anymore, that's why?' She told me with a playful bite. 'Plus I'm just glad to know that you're still sane and that the country life hasn't changed you just yet.' She teased.

'I only just got here and I am already bored out of my mind.' I told her honestly, fiddling with a piece of stray hair as I began to mindlessly walk around the house. 'At least the unloading gave me something to do, but now that it's over I'm trying not to lose my mind over the loss of internet.' I groaned out in frustration. It's going to be a hard few days.

'You don't have internet over there? What are you, living in the nineteen-fifties?' Octavia asked in shock, I could practically see her jaw dropping open.

I just rolled my eyes and laughed at my friend's foolishness.

'Of course there's internet, O. Even these country folk have to have Facebook, I guess, but we just don't have it connected yet, Mother says it could take a few days.' I inwardly held in my tears of anger.

'Still calling her 'Mother' I see.' Octavia pointed out my slip-up.

I told myself not to let Octavia see my hatred for my mother right now, I may argue with her and throw small tantrums but that was something I only wanted to do to rile my mother up, I didn't plan on showing my friends just how upset and angry I was about the leave, even though I am pretty sure they figured it out anyway.

'Just for now' I said a beat too quickly. 'Besides she's the one that's torturing me here, I would happily be round yours right now had my mother been slightly saner and not decided to up and leave.' I huffed out.

'She didn't just go, she waited around for a whole _month_ to see if you really would be able to handle the leave before she accepted that job offer, and you and I both know that her being a private doctor for around three hundred people is an amazing job opportunity, she couldn't just turn that down.' Octavia hit me with the cold, honest truth and I couldn't help but suck in a small breath at what she said.

Of course she had to be on my mother's side because Octavia was always right and I knew that deep down inside, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

'Oh so you're sticking up for Mother now, that's just great.' I spat back, my anger turning on her.

'Hey, don't hate me because I'm telling you the truth, Clarke, I know that you've been wishing to spend more time with her, more so than you'd like to admit.' She hit back, but just before I could retort she continued. 'But if you would like for me to pretend that what your mother did was in her worst interest and solely done just to spite you than I will happily go along with you because I am your best friend and that's what they do, so yes Clarke, your mother is completely evil and I hate that she took you away from me… that last part is true.'

I so wished to hate on Octavia, everything inside of my head was telling me to come back with something so completely juvenile we would end up screaming down each others throats. But then the way her last words had just hit me, like a massive flood of warmth evading me, told me I couldn't do that. I couldn't stay angry at her when all she was doing was telling me the truth. So instead all I could do was to suck in my pride and agree with her.

'She is evil… but you're right, this move was for the best. I mean you should see the size of our house, O, it's massive, and it is starting to look awfully nice with our furniture inside it.' I admitted truthfully, my voice dropping down to a low sigh.

'Oh I can not wait for you to get internet back, I want to see your new place, especially once it's all sorted.' Octavia's happy enthusiasm seeped through me and I couldn't hold back a snort.

She always did know how to make me laugh.

'You will be the first to see, don't you worry child. My room is a lot bigger too,' I bragged animatedly. 'It's at the front of the house so I can see the view of the country. I mean the country is boring as all hell, but it looks pretty.'

Octavia just chuckled and hummed in agreement. I decided to stop walking around the house once I realised I had gotten into the downstairs bathroom and went to try and find my mother.

She turned out to be at the front of the house thanking the delivery men for all their help. I guess everything had finally been sorted into place now and once my mother turned around and came back inside; closing the front door soundly behind her, it became official.

We had finally moved in. Now to see what Ton D.C would bring, if anything.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, first I'd just like to say thank you all so much for your interest, all your comments and favs/follows mean the world to me and always make me smile!

Secondly, this story will show both Clarke and Lexa's point of view at different times in the chapters, but the story is mostly seen through Clarke's eyes.

And lastly this chapter has been one of the longest I have written for a fic so far at over 5,000 words, and I aim to make my chapters around this length, 3,000 the lowest so yay for long chapters! Right? No.. oh okay then, lol :D So please let me know what you all thought and what you think is going to happen next, how will the girls react when they finally meet?

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** No characters or places are my own.

 **A/N:** Thank you all for this fics attention as of yet, it all means so dearly to me, I truly appreciate all the follows, favourites and reviews, please let me know what you think of this next chapter I always love hearing what you think!

Our two favourite girls are about to meet, lets see how it all goes down shall we... Enjoy!

* * *

 **Let Me Teach You the Ways**

 **Chapter Three**

I had been talking to Octavia on my phone for the last hour now and I still wasn't fed up with talking to her, I actually liked having her on the phone with me keeping me company during the silent past few hours.

Now that all our boxes had been unloaded and our things all arranged in place there wasn't much for my mother and I to do other than start to unpack, which my mother had done as soon as she got back in from paying the delivery men.

I, on the other hand, had been nothing but completely useful, choosing to keep out of my mother's way and disappeared into my new room instead, lying down on my unmade bed that only held my mattress. It wasn't the most comfortable thing but it was better than talking to Octavia on the floor.

It wasn't until I heard a small tap on my light-brown door that I stopped talking for a second and told my mother to come in.

'Hey, Honey.' My mothers low voice wafted through my ears as she sceptically entered my room.

Her hand held tightly onto the door handle, and her eyes looking earnest and warm told me that she came here in peace, she wanted to speak with me and all I could do was silently oblige by getting up from my resting position on my bed and sitting up against the wall.

'Hey, Octavia, my mother just wants to talk for a bit, hold a second?' I asked Octavia on my phone quietly.

'Of course, you go have your little mother and daughter time.' She told me half-heartedly. I just thanked her before putting her on hold, not really wanting to end the call just yet.

'Yes, Mother.' I then replied looking my mother straight in the eyes, letting her know that I was all ears.

She perked up slightly at my attention and took an extra step closer into my room. I almost winced at my mother scepticism, but decided to keep my face neutral instead.

'I just wanted to see how you're holding up. I haven't heard from you in a few hours so I just thought you were sorting out your room.' My mother looked around her, as if trying to spot out anything new about my plain room, like there would be any signs of me getting involved with things, but alas my mothers smile faltering told me she figured it out.

I hadn't done jack shit and that was how I wanted to keep it, for now.

'I guess not.' She silently whispered, almost to herself but I just about heard her. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

'Was that all you wanted Mother, because I was in the middle of something.' I told her spitefully, wiggling my phone in my hand as I did so.

'Can you at least try to unpack?' She asked me, almost hesitant but more forceful instead.

'Can you at least try and give me my life back by not making me go to a new school?' I asked her fiercely.

'And have you commute hours a day just to see your friends? I don't think so Clarke.' My mother snapped back.

'Then I guess we can't always get what we want. Oh wait, no, that's wrong, you can.' My voice was nothing but hard and full of venom as my eyes snapped straight to my mothers and a small part of me took pride in seeing her withdraw from herself slightly.

Her mouth hung open and she held onto my door handle even tighter, her knuckles turning white, before she closed her jaw with a snap.

'Fine, I also wanted to see if this silence from you meant you had started to cool down your anger, but I guess I was wrong about that too. If you'd like to still take your anger out on me then so be it, but you know that you can not be mad forever Clarke, one day you are going to have to realise that you will need to unpack and when you do I will be expecting an apology.' My mother spoke seriously, her voice no longer warm and inviting like it had been earlier.

I turned my head and stared hard at my bedside table next to me, it used to hold my white dandelion shaped lamp and a picture of my mother, father and me in a glass frame from when I was six years old and my father placed me on top of his shoulders, he had a winning smile on his face as we had just won my schools father and daughter race, my mother stood beside us with her mouth open so wide from laughter.

I hadn't seen her laugh so hard for such a long time.

But now my bedside was empty, there were no memories or bright light shining into my room, and my mother was no longer laughing like she had just won the best family she could ever have.

A small part of me turned cold at the memory, and right then all I wanted was for my mother to just leave me be and to talk to Octavia again.

'Well that day won't be happening for a while, Mother, and you certainly won't be getting an apology from me.' I said so low and so haunting I felt my words creep down my spine and float straight through my mother, so much so I heard her give a small gasp.

'Okay then, Clarke.' She replied after a small beat. 'Lunch will be done in an hour.' That was all she said before I heard my door close behind her.

I wrapped my arms around my head, bringing my knees up to my chest as I let out a scream.

God I hate living here! Why did we ever have to leave Arcadia?

/

Oh Lord, here we go.

My father and I had just walked through the fresh green grass, a small path of earth leading our way to the front porch. We walked up the four steps and through the grey wooden floorboards of their porch and are now standing right here, in front of our new neighbours clean, white front door.

Why had I agreed to do this again?

Ah, right, for our people; of course. Why else would I let my father degrade me so? No one had knocked or welcomed the new people for a reason, and I wanted to keep it that way, but my father being my father didn't let other people's behaviours stop him from what he wanted to do.

And right now he wanted to meet the new people, the outsiders, the people from the city.

I was dreading every second of being here; standing and waiting as my father brought his hands to the door and gave it a loud 'thud.'

I was silently praying for them to have not heard my fathers so very obvious loud knock on the door, praying to any one who would listen that they may have gone out somewhere or be doing something that would prevent them from meeting us somehow.

But no, it seemed today was not my day. No one had answered my prayers, for instead the large, white front door swung open and a tall, slim, blonde haired woman opened the door and greeted us with a meant to be happy smile on her face. Instead it just looked a little too forced as her smile wore thin and her eyes were a shade too dark to be anything but inviting.

Typical city people, I knew we shouldn't have done this. They're from the city; they aren't used to people actually stopping by with food in their hands to wish them a good day. This isn't what they knew, and by the puzzled look on the woman's face she didn't want us to be here right now.

I was just about to tug my fathers long sleeve shirt as a signal for us to turn and leave, but instead my father did the one thing I didn't want him to do. He lifted up his hands and showed the woman the hot dish, wrapped in tinfoil that he simply had to bring along because 'One must never come empty handed to a guests house, Lexa.'

'Hello, we are the Reigns and we would just like to welcome you into Ton D.C by introducing ourselves and giving you one of our signature hot dishes.' My father explained expertly, as if he always welcomed new people into our street everyday.

A small part of me was proud of my fathers kindness and how easily confident he was. But on the most part I was just embarrassed to be here, facing this woman whom so clearly wasn't ready to be meeting new people yet, as was clear by her messed up ponytail and too comfortable slacks and oversized t-shirt.

'Ah, oh, how very kind of you both,' she stammered, her fake smile widening even more. 'We weren't expecting any guests for sometime, but it is always nice to meet new faces.' She replied back too elegantly to be genuine; I found it hard to believe she liked to meet new people at all.

I couldn't stand seeing her overly fake demeanour any longer, so I took to turning and facing the small ivory bench on their porch to the right instead. It was a heavy, dark black and had beautiful flowers and leaves interwoven on the seat and back rest making it look almost too serene to sit on, and too precious to belong to this city family and their fake ways.

This interaction already felt too long, I couldn't wait to leave and head back to our farm already. Boy was I going to enjoy telling Lincoln all about this.

'That's great to hear, we are all about meeting new people here. I hope we haven't come at a bad time?' My father asked hesitantly, and I knew that he had also caught on to the woman's behaviour too.

'Oh, no, of course not,' the woman waved our concern away before slightly rolling her eyes. 'I mean my daughter's just being a slight pain and cooping herself in her room, but that's nothing new and by all means nothing for you two to worry about.' The woman told us, her fake smile slowly beginning to form into a light and breezy grin instead.

She had a daughter who was angry, and by the looks of it, angry at her, so there's another part of the rumour that can be confirmed as true.

Lincoln was going to love this, well; at least _I_ was going to love telling him this.

My father on the other hand seemed to take a liking to this instantly and began to let out a heavy chuckle, his shoulders bouncing as he did so.

'Oh you have a daughter too?' He asked brightly.

'Yes, one, she's seventeen and going through some teenage tantrums at the moment, although she would hate to know that I just told you that.' She seemed to shy away at that remark but it only seemed to make my father laugh more as he nodded his head as if to agree.

'Oh yes, I understand. I've been there with this one.' He chuckled nudging his elbow in my direction; I just crossed my arms and let out an obvious eye roll.

Parents were all the same.

'It is so good to have someone understand.' She said almost too warmly, as if she were truly grateful for my father's presence suddenly.

I was just glad to be unseen and away from conversation. But it seemed the day really wasn't my day as I was suddenly taken out of my own world when my father nudged me hard at my side to get my attention.

I suddenly looked straight up at him and lifted my eyebrow in confusion.

He let out a sigh of indignation and looked back at the woman.

'Sorry about this one, here,' my father started lightly. 'I too only have one child, this is Lexa,' my father lifted a free hand to point to me with his thumb; I gave a small smile and wave before looking away again. 'She's nineteen, just finished school last year and has stayed to help me with our farm, it's the biggest in all of Ton D.C, I'm sure you would love to see it sometime.' He bragged happily.

'Ah wow a farm, that sounds interesting, and yes we would love to see it, I will have to arrange it when I'm off duty from work.' She replied easily, almost too thrilled at the opportunity.

'No need for that, just drop by our house sometime, we only live at the bottom of the road, I can guarantee one of us will be there.' My father said lifting his hand to point at himself as he did so. I let out another eye roll.

My father could be so humiliating at times. But it seemed to be winning this woman over as she held onto the door lightly and let out a throaty laugh.

'Okay that would be great.' She nodded in agreement.

'Here, take this pot-roast I just made this morning, it's still warm so you can have it whenever you wish, please do enjoy, it's one of Lexa's favourites.' My father said kindly as he reached out to hand the hot dish to the woman whose name escaped my conscience, it seemed I was only half listening during this interaction which I couldn't really care less for.

'Oh how lovely of you. I was just beginning to get lunch ready for my daughter and I, but this will do nicely for dinner.' She said with a broad smile on her face, accepting the dish and holding it firmly in her hands.

'Well we won't keep you, I am sure that you have some unpacking to do-'

'No, please before you go you really must meet my daughter, it'll be great to have her out that room for a change.' She let out with a shake of her head.

Before either of us could protest the woman disappeared from view and a loud 'Clarke!' could be heard from within.

'Can we go now?' I turned and asked my father quietly, in case the woman should reappear.

My father simply looked to me with darkness in his eyes.

'We have only met the mother, Lexa; it would do you some good to meet new people too. This girl is around your age, you might end up getting along.' My father stated simply, as if that was going to be the way and I had no choice about it.

I let out a disgruntled sigh and crossed my arms even tighter across my chest. I was here welcoming them, but that didn't mean I had to show that I cared to be.

Just as quickly as she left the woman was back again, and not long after the sound of heavy footfalls could be heard from inside. I guess she managed to get her daughter out her room after all.

'Gustus, Lexa, this is my daughter Clarke.' She introduced, her daughters name flowing out of her with a caring smile like as if her earlier annoyance was forgotten now that her daughter was here.

And then suddenly she took a step back and in her place stood a slightly shorter, blonder girl with bright pale complexion and an even heavier fake smile placed on her face. The resemblance was instant and I couldn't help but to let out a small smile, if her hair wasn't down in a simple braid, and up in a ponytail like her mothers I wouldn't have known the difference.

I turned away to stare at the bench again once I saw she caught my fathers gaze instead. I was more than happy to remain unseen and unheard.

'Hello Clarke, it's nice to meet you, your mother was just telling us about you, all good things.' He lied effortlessly; I couldn't contain the chuckle that came out of me.

My father was so good with words sometimes; it's what got everyone on our street to like him. We are the best and most known farmers in Ton D.C for a reason.

But apparently my little laughter didn't go unnoticed and it wasn't long until my fathers gaze turned on me and instead of seeing the warm, friendly look he showed the two women I got the heavy, dark wide eyes instead.

I knew he would speak to me about that later.

I simply uncrossed my arms and tucked them into the front pocket of my over-alls and kicked the floor with my thick, black boots.

'Yes, they were all good things.' I said to them both with such dry sarcasm it was obvious I wasn't telling the truth.

This got the girls attention as she suddenly stood a bit straighter from her hunched over position.

'And you are?' her warm voice hit me instantly, even though her words were said with slight venom.

'Your mother just told you, can you not hear properly?' I retorted, my face falling in annoyance.

'I can, I just want to hear you say it.' The girl snapped back with the same level of pounce I threw her away. I was almost impressed, almost.

I decided to amuse her, with my eyes down a tad I told her.

'Reign.'

'Rain?' she asked quizzically, like I had just made it up from thin air.

'That's right, Lexa Reign, at your service.' I answered back, titling my head down in faux mannerism.

But it wasn't until I looked up that I really seemed to get her attention, and she mine. For the instant my head lifted and our eyes connected the world seemed to stop in its place. Just for a second, just for a moment, a mere intake of breath, a heavy exhale, and was jumping straight into the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. Straight in, without warning and without fail, I dove in and couldn't stop swimming in those light, blue eyes.

'Lexa.' A heavenly whisper graced my features and I just couldn't stop swimming.

'I- I'm Clark-Griffin.' She stumbled out, almost in a rush like she couldn't get it out fast enough, but then I saw her let out another sigh and she continued in a much slower voice. 'Clarke Griffin.'

'It's nice to meet you.' I said on autopilot, my mind still not quite catching up to my words and actions too as I tried to stick my hand out, instinctively, but got caught when I remembered they were still tucked heavily into my over-alls pocket, so instead I settled for a nod of my head.

Clarke gave me a firm nod in reply too.

'Y- You too.' She mumbled back, I watched as she wet her lips quickly and gave a small swallow as if she was suddenly finding it hard to speak. I just let out a sigh of relief to know that I wasn't alone on that one.

My mind was screaming at me to look away now, that I should have done a long time ago, but I couldn't, I was struggling to look at anything else but those bright blue orbs, even that black bench couldn't help me now.

We seemed to remain that way, caught in each other, until my fathers loud cough broke through my reverie and suddenly my eyes snapped down to the floor.

I hadn't noticed that small speck of mud on the right of my thick, black boots before. I would have to rinse that off when I got back, which meant more work to do. As if I didn't have enough work to do on the farm, now I had to add this rather irritating speck of mud on the list too.

I decided to keep my thoughts on that, it was far more safe then the ever so inviting blue eyes still watching before me.

'I am Gustus Reign. It was wonderful to meet you both, we should do this again soon, but we really must be heading back now, the farm can get busy if unattended for too long.' my father excused, suddenly ready to head home now.

I was ready almost twenty minutes ago. That was until those eyes.

That mud really is driving me insane the longer I look at it; I just want to be rid of it now.

'The farm?' Clarke's soft voice came back to me and it took everything within me to not look up at her again. But I kept my head low, and gave a small nod instead.

'Yes, we live just at the end of the road, whenever you and your mother would like to visit you are both more than welcome to do so, the animals do not bite.' My father let out an easy chuckle at his joke which Clarke only gave a small grin too, her mother chuckling beside her.

'We shall, definitely. Thank you once again for this pot-roast, it smells divine.' Clarke's mother said all too happily, her smile still on her face.

'Your welcome, please do enjoy… reheat it once.' My father added, almost as an after thought, before he began to turn away.

I did so too, following his lead on instinct, but not before finally looking up at those blue skies one last time.

'May we meet again?' My voice came out soft and smooth, something I had never heard before, but before I could ponder it more Clarke gave me one last nod of her head, her blonde hair falling before her slightly, she raised her hand to tuck the strays behind her ear.

With that I turned and followed my fathers heavy footfalls from his tall, lean stature and took delight in finally going back home. But a small part of me couldn't help but long to stay.


End file.
